


The Art of Courtship

by broken_fannibal



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: (the kinky kind not the vampire kind), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Aro (Twilight), Bisexual Peter Vincent, Biting, Bottom Aro, Bottom Peter Vincent, Courtship, Crossover Pairings, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Switching, Teasing, Top Aro, Top Peter Vincent, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Peter poured the first glass and took a sip. "Not bad."Aro gave a pleased smile. With languid movements, he walked over to the big window and dramatically settled down in the armchair.Peter grabbed the bottle and followed. He set it down on the table and slumped down on the couch, a little disappointed Aro wasn't joining him. He took another sip.Aro was looking at him, eyes as intense as ever.Peter licked his lips and Aro's eyes followed the motion. Well, that was new. Okay, notentirelynew but... different. Peter frowned a little, waiting for Aro to say something, to strike up a conversation about something he had seen today.But nothing came. Only more staring.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this all the way back in November 2019 when I had a convo with @julielilac.  
> The initial idea was Aro giving presents to those who he's interested in and since Peter doesn't need jewellery or stuff like that Aro mostly gets him expensive alcohol.
> 
> I rewrote and rearranged this quite a lot but now I'm happy with it.

Peter poured the first glass and took a sip. "Not bad."

Aro gave a pleased smile. With languid movements, he walked over to the big window and dramatically settled down in the armchair.

Peter grabbed the bottle and followed.

He set it down on the table and slumped down on the couch, a little disappointed Aro wasn't joining him.

He took another sip.

Aro was looking at him, eyes as intense as ever.

Peter licked his lips and Aro's eyes followed the motion. Well, that was new. Okay, not  _ entirely  _ new but... different. Peter frowned a little, waiting for Aro to say something, to strike up a conversation about something he had seen today.

But nothing came. Only more staring.

It went on like that for a while.

Just silence. Not uncomfortable by any means. But strange.

Several glasses later, Peter wondered why Aro was still so far away. Why was he sitting there in the armchair? It didn't make sense. His were eyes trained on Peter like he didn't intend to look away any time soon. Was he even blinking? 

Peter took another sip.

It felt like there was this... expectation or even anticipation in the air. Like something was meant to happen. But he couldn't figure out what. Or when. It was infuriating!

Or maybe that was just him? He expected something to happen and that was why it felt like this to him?

Peter emptied the glass and leaned forward to grab the bottle from the table for a refill.

When he looked up again, he saw Aro’s eyes following him as leaned into the couch again. No, it definitely looked like he might be planning something. But what could it be? What was this silence, this tension about?

He gave a deep sighed and took another sip.

The staring was getting a little creepy. Those unblinking red eyes- because yes, he had checked and he was 100% sure Aro wasn't blinking- looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Which in itself, he guessed, should probably be flattering. But now it was just getting weird.

He could just chase Aro away under the pretence of calling it a night. That would end whatever this was.

But did he really want that?

No. No, he didn't.

He didn't want to be alone. And he wanted to find out what the hell Aro was planning.

Provocation it was then.

He’d see what it would take for Aro to finally make a move. Or say something. Or just give him any clue at all as to what this was about.

He took a big sip of his drink and simultaneously pulled at the crotch of his pants. Readjusting them. Or touching himself. Aro should make of it what he wanted.

Peter watched Aro’s expression over the rim of his glass, trying not to be too obvious.

Aro’s eyes widened a fraction but he stayed perfectly still.

What was that supposed to mean? He wasn't a mind reader! How was he supposed to know?

He sighed and took another sip, not bothering to think about how much expensive alcohol he was wasting.

A few more sips and his thoughts started wandering.

They'd had only had sex a few times so far. And it had been good. Really, really good. But the last time had been almost a month ago. Because then Aro had insisted on courting him. Because he was  _ in love _ . Because he had realised they were both serious about this. And it was true, they were. But what was so bloody important about courting? Who even did that anymore?

Aro Volturi apparently...

But why did that mean they couldn't have sex? What kind of bullshit was that? Why was Aro doing this? It really didn't make sense. At least not to him. Yet Aro seemed perfectly okay with this. Perfectly content with chaste kisses and hugs and gifts. So many gifts... New clothes, luxurious food. And now another bottle of ridiculously expensive alcohol.

Which brought him back to the present. To this... situation.

Why  _ was  _ Aro looking at him like this?

It didn't seem like he was trying to rile him up, to make him so frustrated he’d do something rash. No, Aro would be smug then, he’d tease him, he’d say suggestive things. He’d smirk, he’d move, he’d pose. Now he was just sitting there, still as a statue.

Peter sighed and looked at his glass, it was almost empty again.

It still didn't look like Aro was going to make a move any time soon. He'd have to be the one to do that, wouldn't he?

There really was no choice... If tonight was supposed to lead to anything else than frustrating staring and silence, he’d have to take matters into his own hands.

With that decision made, he knew what he needed to do. A plan had formed in his mind.

He knocked back the contents of his glass and set it down on the table. Then he took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up, he had a faint headache.

It took a moment until his brain came online and he started remembering why he had a headache.

He'd had a lot to drink last night. Some very expensive alcohol Aro had bought for him. Which, in itself, had been a nice gesture. But then he remembered something else.

There had been a lot of frustration, a lot of staring. And then... and then... he couldn't really remember much.

He vaguely remembered pushing Aro onto the bed and crawling over him. But after that it was kind of hazy, he did remember Aro's hand in his hair, pulling so hard it hurt. And fangs scraping over his skin.

He groaned and sat, pushing the blanket aside to get up.

But then he saw him. Aro. Right next to the bed.

Peter’s eyes widened as he took in his posture.

Aro lounged in an armchair that had definitely not been there before. His legs spread. Completely naked. The faint light that shone in through the window illuminated his body, barely leaving anything to the imagination.

Peter swallowed thickly and tried to tear his eyes away.

Going by the smirk on Aro’s face he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on Peter- and didn't even pretend not to enjoy it.

That smile flashed before Peter's eyes. Hungry red eyes locking onto his own as Aro’s mouth hovered inches over his achingly hard cock.

He remembered cold hands touching him, holding him down as equally cold lips swallowed his cock.

"What exactly happened last night?" he asked, his voice rough. He'd definitely had too much to drink last night... He would have thought that after his past escapades his body would have gotten used to heavy drinking.

Aro cocked his head, his smile dimmed a little. "You don't remember?"

"I remember quite a few things... I just... It’s blurry. And... all of that can't possibly have happened in one night."

"Oh, you were quite insatiable," Aro said, his voice low and sensual.

Peter licked his lips.

The movement caught the Aro’s eye.

"Still, that's not possible. I'm not 16 anymore."

"Tell me what you remember then." Aro leaned forward a little, eyes boring into Peter’s. The middle finger of his right hand rubbed slow circles on the soft leather of the armchair.

Peter was momentarily captivated by the motion. His cock was definitely taking an interest now. He pulled the blanket over his lap to hide the fact that he was getting hard.

He looked up and started recounting what he remembered. Piece by piece. As he did more things came to him. There was so much... And so much that was downright kinky...

Aro listened with rapt attention, his eyes never once leaving Peter's face.

He felt himself blush a little. He swallowed hard. "That's about it. I just- I still can't believe we did all that in one night..."

Aro hummed and nodded. "It's true, it is quite a lot. You were very exhausted by the end, quite the contrast to how riled up you were when you finally made a move. So it was worth the wait, wouldn't you say?"

Peter frowned, trying to figure out what that meant. Then his eyes widened. No! "You- you planned this?"

An animalistic grin spread on Aro's face. He wore an expression of sheer, unholy glee.

"You bastard! You fucking cold-hearted bastard-"

From one second to the next, his back hit the bed, his breath was knocked out of him. His eyes shot open, his heart raced.

The blanket covering his lap was gone. Aro was kneeling over him, straddling his hips. His hands holding down Peter’s arms.

Peter swallowed hard, any protests or complaints gone.

Aro leaned in until his face took up the entirety of Peter’s field of vision. "You were so horny, so eager, downright  _ starved _ ."

The tone of his voice made Peter shiver. 

He leaned in. His hair brushed over Peter's naked chest, lips hovered just over his ear. Peter bit back a whine.

"We fucked so many times, going again and again and again... You were  _ insatiable _ . You’ve never been so vocal."

Peter closed his eyes, his cheeks felt hot.

“You begged for it.” Aro nosed down his face to the side of his neck. "Begging for me to take you properly. To fuck you harder."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as a moan escaped his throat.

"You were so needy." A kiss to his jaw. "So desperate." A kiss to his neck. "So perfect." Aro pressed a lingering kiss to the hollow of his throat.

He gave a strangled groan, his hands clenched in the sheets. He would have made some kind of snappy remark but at the moment he was too busy keeping himself from moaning at every little touch.

Aro's hands ghosted over his skin, trailing down his ribs to his waist, finally coming to rest on his hips. His thumbs rubbed circles on Peter's hip bones. "Later, when you asked me to let you ride me... you wanted to show me what a  _ good boy _ you are."

Peter covered his face with his hands. There was no way he would ever say something like that! No way in hell! No matter how drunk he was!

But he remembered looking down at Aro, arms wrapped around his shoulders, his legs aching as he fucked himself on Aro's cock. And he had liked it. He had loved it. He had loved the way Aro had looked up at him. The way he had caressed his skin and praised him.

"You put on  _ such _ a good show for me." Aro murmured against the skin of his belly, hands stroking Peter’s thighs now.

Peter took a shaky breath, he bit his lip. His hands clenched in the sheets. He wanted to reach out, to touch, to feel Aro under his hands.

Aro dragged his fangs over the inside of Peter's thigh. Then he latched onto the sensitive skin and sucked. His teeth pressed into the skin, not breaking it but no doubt leaving marks.

And Peter moaned. Loud and unashamed. He looked down, his resolve crumbled and he buried one of his hands in Aro's hair.

Aro looked up, their eyes met.

Peter swallowed hard. A sudden wave of want washed over him as he got an idea. He wasn't sure if Aro would let him-

Aro's eyes widened. "Yes." His voice was heavy with arousal.

Peter didn't waste any time. He pulled at Aro, dragging up. Then he kissed him, rough and messy. He bit Aro's lip, rolling it between his teeth before pushing him off and rolling over to pin him down on the sheets. He shifted his hips, ground his hard cock against cold skin.

Aro’s eyes were even darker now, his pupils huge.

Before he could do anything else, Aro reached out and took one of his hands. He pressed it against his own skin and dragged it down his belly, past his groin between his spread legs with renewed urgency. "Don't be gentle. There's no need." His voice was rough.

Peter's breath hitched. He swore. His cock got impossibly harder.

He grabbed the lube slicked up his fingers. Then he nudged Aro's thighs apart a little further. And pressed one finger inside, then immediately added another.

Aro's breath hitched, he made a small noise.

Peter couldn't help but stare. He would never get enough of this, of seeing Aro lose himself like this. He set a fast and ruthless pace. He wanted to drive him wild. Reduce him to gasps and moans and whines.

It turned out that Aro had no shame whatsoever. He rolled his hips, he whimpered, he moaned, he begged. He begged Peter to give him more. To go harder.

And so he did.

Soon he had four fingers inside of Aro, thrusting at a brutal pace. Aro twitched and gasped and it seemed like he was close to coming.

Peter quickly pulled out and grabbed a pillow. Aro was going to come on his cock and his cock alone.

"Up." He lightly slapped Aro's ass before shoving the pillow under him. He couldn't resist bending over him, leaning in close to watch Aro's expression as he pushed inside.

And it didn't disappoint.

His eyes fluttered shut, his head tilted back, his mouth dropped open, revealing just a hint of fangs.

Peter groaned at the sight and started moving, quickly picking up the pace.

He knew it wouldn't take long until he’d come. By the looks of it, Aro really wasn't far behind. The way he gasped, the way his back arched, the way his hands clenched in the sheets.

Peter tightened his grip on Aro’s hips, he couldn't stop the whine from escaping his throat when Aro moaned and clenched around him.

He leaned in and sucked at Aro's neck. He sunk his teeth into the skin, rolled it between his teeth and bit down again.

Aro cried out, he wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist.

He moaned. He was close, so close!

Aro sunk a hand into his hair, tightening his grip, holding him there. His other arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders. His cries and gasps reached a peak and his hole tightened.

Peter rammed inside one last time and came with a broken gasp, Aro’s name on his tongue as he collapsed on top of him.

Aro curled up, petting his hair. He brushed a strand out of his face and caressed his cheek. He began trailing soft kisses from Peter's neck down to his chest. His hands caressed his sides.

Peter got lost in the soft touches for a minute. Then as he slowly came back to himself, he slowly pulled out and leaned back to look at Aro.

Aro smiled at him, soft and sated and happy.

Peter smiled back. Then a plan formed in his mind. His smile morphed into a mischievous grin and he leaned in to kiss Aro, to distract him. He might be spent but that didn't mean this had to be over yet. There were plenty of other options. He really wanted to see what it was like to drive Aro into oversensitivity, to make him come again so quickly after his first orgasm.

He slid one of his hands down to where Aro was still slick and open. He pressed three fingers inside just as he bit Aro’s lip. He set a quick pace, shallow thrusts deep inside of him, brushing his prostate every time.

Aro whined and his thighs tensed. He hooked his legs around Peter’s hips, his nails digging into his back. "Ahh- Peter..."

He grinned and began to nip and suck at Aro’s neck.

The reaction was beautiful. Aro arched his back. His mouth dropped open. "My love, please! It’s too much- I- I can't-"

Peter hummed and doubled his efforts, he curled his fingers a little harder, massaging Aro’s prostate and bit down on his neck.

Aro cried out and his whole body tensed at once, he pulled Peter even closer. Then he relaxed, his body limp on the bed. Peter lay down next to him, watching him.

Aro lay there, breathing hard, his mouth open, his lips red and swollen from where he must have bitten them.

Peter planted soft kisses on Aro’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Minutes later when Aro had found his voice again, he turned onto his side and looked into Peter’s eyes. "That was wonderful."

"Really? Not too sadistic?" he asked, half-joking.

"I don't mind a little sadism." He lazily grinned at Peter.

"Oh, kinky now are we?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Aro hummed. "Quite."

He couldn't help it. He giggled and buried his face in the crook of Aro’s neck. After he had caught himself, he said: "I can work with that." Though it probably didn't come out as sexy as he had intended since he was still laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro thinks it's only fair he gets to do to Peter what he did to him. Peter doesn't mind at all.

He lay curled against Aro, face pressed into the crook of his neck, arms wrapped around him, panting and moaning.

There were four fingers pressing into him as he rapidly shot towards his second orgasm.

His grip on Aro's shoulders tightened, his legs twitched. "Do it." he mumbled.

And Aro had the  _ nerve _ to stop and ask what he had said.

As if he hadn't heard. As if he wasn’t a vampire with super-hearing. Why did Aro have so much fun teasing him?

Peter growled. "Do it already. Fuck me."

"As you wish, my love," he said in the most chivalrous tone.

Peter nearly rolled his eyes. He could feel Aro's erection pressing into his belly. And yep there was definitely a wet spot too. So why was the bastard acting all valiant now?

Peter let himself be maneuvered onto his belly. His legs were being bent at the knee and pushed under his body, no doubt giving Aro a nice view- and better access of course. A hand pressed down between his shoulder blades.

In one smooth motion, Aro pushed inside.

Peter swore, his hands clenched the sheets. He tilted his hips, pushing back, trying to get him to move.

Torturously slow, Aro pulled out. He stopped with only the head of his cock pressing into Peter's hole.

Peter had just opened his mouth to complain when Aro shifted his weight and slammed inside. He set up a harsh pace, not bothering to go slow.

Peter yelled when Aro nailed his prostate. And then he did it again. And again.

His mouth was open, he was vaguely aware he was drooling onto the pillow. But he didn't care. It felt too good.

His orgasm hit him like a freight train. It left him gasping for breath and moaning and panting and crying.

And then he was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment.

Because when he came to, he heard the sound of slick skin on skin from behind himself. For a moment he thought Aro was still fucking him and he was just too numb to notice. But no, this sounded different. Oh... Aro was jerking off.

Peter gathered all his strength- which in his current state really wasn't much- and turned onto his back.

Aro was leaning over him, looking into his eyes now.

"-ou close?"

Aro could only nod, his brow furrowed.

Peter reached out and pulled him close, caressed his face, his shoulder, his back. And then he whispered into his ear: "It felt so good when you fucked me."

Aro groaned, he bit his lip and his hand moved even faster now.

"I loved it that you fucked me so hard the only thing on my mind was how good your cock felt inside of me."

Aro whined and came with a muffled cry. His hand slowed, his eyes were still closed, his mouth hung open. He slumped down next to Peter.

When he had caught his breath, Aro nuzzled closer. "I love you so much," he mumbled against Peter's skin.

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He planted a kiss on Aro’s forehead and began carding a hand through his hair, brushing it back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny epilogue

A while later, when they had both recovered, Peter said: "You can court me if you want, I’m all for it if it makes you happy, but I still want sex."

Aro nodded with a small smile. "Of course."

Peter could feel that there was something else he wanted to say, so he waited.

Aro pushed himself up on his elbows. "It would make me very happy if you'd let me court you."

"I accepted all your gifts so far, why would you- wait... Is there... more? Is there more to it?"

"Yes. And in the end, I will propose to you of course."

Peter blushed. "Of course." He hid his face in his hands. "Thanks, I guess? I look forward to that."

Aro laughed softly and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Peter turned his head to kiss him properly. He cupped Aro’s face in his hand and caressed his cheek. “I love you.”

A bright smile broke out on Aro’s face. “And I love you, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
